Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Pelargonium zonale L""Heritier. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with violet to lavender flower color in combination with dark-green foliage.
xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1997. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. 95-104-9, having deep purple-pink, single-type flowers, dark-green foliage, and relatively compact plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 was the commercial variety xe2x80x98Arlenaxe2x80x99, (Plant Breeder""s Rights grant under the denomination xe2x80x98Penarlxe2x80x99), with light lavender, semi-double flowers, medium to light green foliage without zonation, and small, compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1998 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1998 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1999 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Lavender-pink and white, semi-double flowers;
2. numerous medium sized inflorescences on reddish peduncles;
3. dark green foliage without or with only very weak zonation on young leaves,
4. compact, and relatively low, rounded plant habit; and
5. early spring flowering response for a variety with dark-green foliage.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 are the patented variety xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,162), and the variety xe2x80x98Fip 765xe2x80x99 (Co-pending U.S. Plant patent application No. 10/259,584).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 has a slightly deeper and more pink tone of flower color, more distinct white zones at the bases of the upper petals, shorter peduncles and dark-green, instead of medium-green, foliage.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 765xe2x80x99,xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 has a more rose, less violet hue of main flower color, roughly similar plant habit and size, but somewhat shorter peduncles.